


Maggie's Boobs

by sanverssuper



Series: Favorite Things [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Nursing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanverssuper/pseuds/sanverssuper
Summary: Alex loves Maggie's boobs.  Really loves them.





	Maggie's Boobs

Alex loves Maggie's boobs. _Really _loves them.__

____

____

It had been one of the great joys of realizing that she was gay. Boobs were fantastic. And Maggie's … well, like Maggie herself, they were exceptional. Soft, rounded, perfect. And she could stare at those nipples all night.

Because of the disappointments of her previous intimate encounters, Alex hadn't realized just how responsive boobs could be, to the right attentions. She loved that Maggie's left her in no doubt that her touches were welcome.

Even the first few times they had slept together, while Alex stumbled and learned what did and didn't work, everything was still spectacular. Their clumsy fumblings, occasional clashes of teeth and other discoveries were still amazing and perfect. She had found that Maggie was quick to laughter, even in the most intimate moments, and that took away all the pressure and introduced a hitherto-unknown element of pure joy. Maggie had brought actual, real, tangible joy to Alex. She hadn't known that was possible.

Alex liked looking at Maggie fully clothed, too. Yes, naked she was nothing short of a goddess. She even loved the silly little tattoo of a mushroom on Maggie's butt cheek. “I'll tell you about that one day,” Maggie had promised.

But clothed, especially in jeans and a soft Henley, Maggie looked pretty great too. And Alex had recently discovered, to her glee, that she just had to look at Maggie in a certain way and her nipples would instantly form stiff peaks. So now, more often than not, Maggie would wear a flannel overshirt too, to protect her modesty.

Alex's favorite thing in the world was when Maggie would let her undress her. She loved it best of all when Maggie wore a loose button-down with no bra. That first glimpse of flesh sent her arousal skyrocketing. And the taste and texture of her nipples was like something she had never imagined.

Of course, Maggie was a detective. She detected. As well as knowing exactly what Alex was doing when she tried to get her going with the 'Danvers Look', she also knew just what an effect she had on Alex. To start with, Maggie had taken it easy on her. She so admired the unapologetic, fearless way that Alex had come out that she didn't want to cause her any embarrassment. But, after one too many times when Alex had given her a sultry look, or 'accidentally' brushed against a sensitive nipple while getting a drink at the bar, Maggie decided it was time for her to get her revenge.

Alex started losing at pool more often, something that confounded the 'Superfriends', until James pointed out that Maggie often undid an extra button – or two – during the evening, claiming that the bar was too hot. And on one occasion, Maggie made sure that her back was to the others and that only Alex was facing her when she bent low over the pool table. Too low. Without a bra.

After that, Alex most always wore an overshirt too. Kara thought she was just getting into the 'lesbian look' with more plaid. Maggie knew better.

Maggie loved the way that, however Alex had fallen to sleep, whenever Maggie awoke, Alex would either be grasping or loosely nuzzling one of her breasts. What she hadn't expected was how her breasts could be such a comfort to her girlfriend.

Alex was tough. She was tougher than most. But when it came to kids – or Maggie – it was like she was missing a layer of skin. So, when she had come across a dying alien child – four years old at the most – she took it hard. She completed the mission, handled the debriefing professionally. And then she spent eight days and nights by the child's bedside, knowing it was going to die, and knowing that there was nothing she could do. She barely ate or slept, and even Maggie couldn't lure her away.

In the child's last 24 hours, Alex lifted it into her arms. She wanted it to feel safe. And then, less than a day later, the child died in Alex's arms.

Maggie knew that, however hard she pleaded, Alex would not take any time off from work. So she helped her to hold it together for a further two days until the weekend.

Alex showed little emotion during that time, and Maggie didn't press her. She knew a meltdown was coming, and she wanted to save her girlfriend the indignity of it happening in public. So, when Friday evening came around, she was prepared.

Alex didn't exactly pull away from her in bed, but nor did she snuggle as close as she usually did. She was polite and friendly with Maggie, and tried to smile, but the smile never reached her eyes. So Maggie was almost relieved, just before 3am on the Saturday morning, when the dam burst.

Alex awoke screaming, uncomprehending, with little idea of where she was, or what was happening. But when Maggie reached out for her, she crumpled in her arms. Maggie hated that Alex was so unhappy, but she knew that Alex needed this. They both needed it.

It took hours for Alex to calm. Then Maggie settled her in a warm tub while she put fresh, dry sheets on the bed. Her heart filled when Alex leant forward in the tub to welcome her in, and leant back into Maggie supportive arms.

After almost an hour, Maggie helped a docile, exhausted Alex to the bed, where she dressed her in a soft sleep shirt and boxers. Alex turned in Maggie's arms, and Maggie realized that her cheeks were wet again. So she tried something she hadn't tried before. She unbuttoned her own nightshirt, and guided Alex toward her nipple. She knew how much Alex loved her breasts. Within minutes, Alex had latched on, and was suckling gently. Her eyes closed, and she drifted off to sleep, Maggie's breast still in her mouth.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Next round's on you,” Maggie was triumphant when Alex accidentally potted the white ball along with the black.

Alex gave her a hard stare. Maggie shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Alex continued to stare, her eyes widening as her gaze started to wander lower. Maggie knew she was in for a good night. She cleared her throat, which was suddenly dry.

“We do have that new craft beer in the fridge at home,” Alex grinned as she discerned a stiff peak, even through the two shirts. “We could drink that instead.”

Before she knew what was happening, Maggie grabbed her by the hand. “Night guys,” she called.

“You're leaving already?” Kara pouted.

“Just remembered something I need to do,” Maggie said, slightly breathlessly.

“Don't you mean some _one _?” Alex teased.__


End file.
